1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an inflator for inflating a vehicle occupant protection device to help protect an occupant of a vehicle. In particular, the present invention relates to a shorting clip for an inflator having an electrically energizable initiator.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is known to help protect a vehicle occupant by inflating an air bag with inflation fluid from an air bag inflator. The inflation fluid is released from a container in the inflator and/or generated by ignition of combustible gas generating material in the inflator.
The inflator may use an electrically actuatable initiator to open the container and/or to ignite the gas generating material. A typical initiator has two terminals. The terminals are in electrical contact with an electrical connector which is part of vehicle electric circuitry. To actuate the inflator, the vehicle electric circuitry sends an electric signal through the electrical connector and the terminals to the initiator. The electric signal actuates the initiator, resulting in actuation of the inflator.
It is desirable to provide an electrical short circuit between the terminals of the inflator prior to connection of an electrical connector with the terminals. The short circuit prevents inadvertent actuation of the initiator. U.S. Pat. No. 5,733,135 describes an inflator having a shorting clip that functions in this manner.